D'un carnet à
by Calixetera
Summary: Un petit cahier rose attire malgré lui la curiosité de l'Agent Jethro Gibbs, mais que peut-il bien contenir ? Et en fait c'est très simple c'est..... Slash


**_D'un carnet à…._**

Déni : Ils ne sont pas à moi, et ils ne me rapportent aucun argent…. Donc…. Pas la peine d'intenter un procès je suis toujours fauchée.

Note 1 : J'ai été témoin d'une scène lorsque je suis allée chercher ma nièce à l'école, qui m'a donné de suite une idée de fic (même si elle a déjà été utilisée). Dés lors impossible de me concentrer sur l'écriture de la suite de C'est une plaisanterie….hein ? Donc voilà ce petit OS sans prétention…

Note 2 :J'ai eu du mal à me décider sur la série, SGA ou NCIS, et le couple à choisir McShep ou Tibbs… et bien du coup je suis partie …. Sur les deux Donc deux fics avec comme point de départ la même idée…

Note 3 : c'est ma première fic sur NCIS, alors s'il vous plaît soyez très indulgent.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand l'ancien marine sortit du restaurant, il aurait aimé rentrer immédiatement chez lui, mais ayant oublié son téléphone portable au siège du NCIS il dut y retourner. Pas qu'il tienne particulièrement à son portable mais sa ligne fixe étant coupée en ce moment, son portable était le seul moyen pour le joindre en cas de besoin ce week-end. Il remonta le col de son blouson et prit la direction de l'immeuble, heureux que le restaurant qu'Abby avait choisi pour fêter son anniversaire se trouve juste à côté. Un tendre sourire vint orner le visage d'habitude si impassible de l'homme, à la pensée de la scientifique.

Il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le building, l'esprit toujours encombré par l'affaire qu'ils venaient de boucler. Il revit le major Davis assis par terre, effondré sous le poids de sa peine et de sa propre culpabilité. Cet homme avait renié sa nature pendant si longtemps, avait refusé l'idée même qu'il pouvait être amoureux d'un homme, que lorsque ses sentiments étaient devenus incontrôlables il avait perdu pied. Il devait se marier dans quelques jours et son meilleur ami, depuis plus de 30 ans, était venue à Washington et avait organisé une fête pour lui. Et c'est là que tout avait basculé : l'alcool, le stress, la fatigue… et le barrage émotionnel si longtemps érigé avait fini par céder sous le poids du désir. Alors que son ami l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, parce qu'il était trop ivre pour pouvoir la regagner seul, il avait avoué les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son encontre. Sentiments partagés puisqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, mais c'est là que tout avait basculé. Pris de remords, de dégoût envers lui même et ce qu'ils avaient fait, et toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool, les gestes tendres s'étaient transformés en gestes de haine et le corps, si amoureusement caressé quelques minutes plus tôt, n'avait plus été qu'un punching-ball sur lequel un déluge de coups s'étaient abattu. Il n'avait stoppé, les mains en sang, que quand il avait entendu son ami pleurer doucement, avant de fuir la chambre, pour quelques heures plus tard se rendre volontairement aux agents du NCIS.

Gibbs secoua la tête pour chasser cette affaire de son esprit. Qu'un homme ou une femme renie ce qu'il est, ce qu'il désire pour coller aux valeurs morales des grenouilles de bénitier ou autres personnes ''bien pensantes'' le dépassait toujours autant. Il aimait penser que le DADT était là pour protéger les homosexuels ou les bisexuels dans l'armée. Il chassa l'image du major de son esprit. En entrant dans l'immeuble fédéral, il salua le vigile d'un signe de tête avant d'avancer vers la cage d'ascenseur.

« Bonsoir, agent Gibbs »

« Bonsoir, madame Aliza, comment vont les enfants ? » répondit-il à une femme d'âge moyen qui était en train de nettoyer l'ascenseur.

« Bien, merci » répondit-elle avant de lui céder la place.

Une fois arrivé à l'étage il vit Lilie Cœur, une autre femme de ménage d'une vingtaine d'année assise sur les marches montant au MTAC lire un livre rose (^^), ou plutôt le dévorer vu qu'elle n'avait pas levé le nez en entendant l'ascenseur. Elle était si absorbée par sa lecture, qu'elle ne le vit pas approcher d'elle.

«Bonsoir Melle Cœur »

« Ha !!........ mon dieu……… Vous m'avez fait peur » balbutia-t-elle.

Réalisant qui elle avait en face d'elle, elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

L'agent du NCIS la regarda un moment, ne comprenant pas cette rougeur subite. Certes la jeune femme était timide, mais jamais auparavant elle n'avait atteint cette incandescence. Il la regarda se lever précipitamment et gagner une autre partie de l'étage, l'autre bout de l'étage pour être précis. Il eut la nette impression que si elle avait pu disparaître elle l'aurait fait. Ceci l'intrigua malgré lui. Il soupira : il n'était pas là pour se soucier des états d'âme de la jeune femme. Il se rendit à son bureau avec l'intention de récupérer son portable puis de rentrer chez lui et de travailler un peu sur son bateau. Mais une fois assis ses yeux se portèrent sur les rapports de ses agents, et machinalement il en ouvrit un.

C'est bruit suivi d'un « nom de dieu de bordel de *** » qui lui fit lever les yeux du rapport de l'agent David. Son regard bleu acier se posa sur Lilie qui se massait la cheville en se tenant au bureau de l'agent Dinozzo.

« Pardon » fit elle le rouge aux joues consciente que l'ex-marine avait du l'entendre jurer mais bon ce foutu chariot lui avait fait mal. C'est sous le regard de l'homme qu'elle se rendit à l'avant du bureau de l'italien. Elle ouvrit le tiroir du haut à gauche et y posa le cahier qu'elle avait pris là quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait espéré que Gibbs serait parti avant qu'elle ait fini son service, mais non elle n'avait pas eu cette chance. Sentant que l'agent ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle expliqua : « J'ai l'accord de l'agent Dinozzo »

Gibbs se contenta de la regarder.

« Je vous le jure, agent Gibbs, il m'a donné l'autorisation de lire son contenu en échange de quelques commentaires » expliqua-t-elle, s'éloignant à reculons du bureau de Tony.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, elle partit ou plus exactement déguerpit à toutes jambes en direction de l'ascenseur.

Jethro, ne doutait pas de la parole de la jeune femme. Il avait, à plusieurs occasions, vu son agent et elle discuter avec animation. Aussi, se replongea-t-il immédiatement dans le rapport de la jeune israélienne.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il avait fini de compulser tous les rapports de ses trois agents. Il récupéra son téléphone portable, éteignit la lampe de son bureau et se leva pour rentrer chez lui. Mais, en passant devant le bureau de Tony, il constata que la jeune femme, dans sa précipitation à fuir l'endroit ou plutôt lui-même, avait oublié de fermer le tiroir. Il poussa un soupir, contourna le bureau et allait fermer le tiroir quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le fameux cahier rose. Il fixa un moment le carnet, puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il s'en saisit. Il attrapa ses clefs dans sa poche et prit la direction du parking de l'immeuble.

Il rentra chez lui en un temps record, posa les clés et le cahier sur le meuble de l'entrée puis monta directement dans sa chambre avec l'intention de prendre une bonne douche amplement mériter. Il se déshabilla, rentra dans la douche, s'installa sous le jet d'eau froide : rien de mieux qu'un jet d'eau glacée pour le délasser. Il sentait chaque muscle de son corps saillir à la morsure de l'eau. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et entreprit de se savonner vigoureusement.

Il sortit de la douche dix minutes plus tard vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une courte serviette, les cheveux encore humides. Ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler un caleçon, il ouvrit le lit, retira sa serviette et se coucha avec la ferme intention de dormir pendant six heures d'affilée. Mais rien à faire : une heure plus tard il était toujours éveillé. Il poussa un soupir de frustration, s'assit sur le bord du lit, s'avouant intérieurement que ce qui l'empêchait de dormir c'était le fameux petit cahier rose de son agent. D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelle il avait toujours vu Tony avec, ou plus précisément celui-ci était le dernier d'une longue lignée de carnets que l'agent avait toujours avec lui. Combien de fois avait-il vu Anthony écrire dedans quand ils faisaient des planques à deux, ou quand, à la fin d'une journée sur une mission, ils ne pouvaient renter ou encore en déplacement ? L'italien sortait toujours un cahier d'on ne sait où et commençait à écrire. Il avait toujours pensé que ces cahiers étaient une sorte de journal de bord. A bien y réfléchir, une fois Kate l'avait surpris à écrire dans un calepin similaire à celui-ci et l'avait interrogé à ce sujet. Après avoir longtemps refusé de le lui monter, un jour il lui en avait lu un passage. Gibbs se souvenait que la jeune femme après avoir entendu ce passage était restée à fixer pendant une dizaine de minutes, bras ballants, bouche bée. Dès, lors chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'italien écrire dedans, ses joues se coloraient légèrement mais paradoxalement son ami ne la taquinait pas.

Il ferma les yeux, un bref instant, puis se leva, revêtit un caleçon et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, alla directement dans sa cuisine et se dirigea vers son percolateur de professionnel : un amateur de café tel que lui ne pouvait vraiment pas se contenter d'une simple cafetière. Après s'être fait un café capable de réveiller un mort, il se saisit du cahier rose, objet de tous ses tourments et alla s'installer sur son canapé. Il but la moitié de sa tasse avant de la reposer, s'installa confortablement, et ouvrit le cahier. Il fut surpris de voir que la première page n'était pas écrite en anglais mais en français. Il ignorait que son jeune confrère parlait et écrivait cette langue, encore un talent à lui concéder. Certainement une astuce pour que si, quelqu'un tomber sur son carnet, il ne puisse le lire. L'ex-militaire eu un petit sourire : _pas de chance Dinozzo je parle et écris couramment cette langue moi aussi_ pensa-t-il. Au fil de sa lecture, l'ex-marine sentait l'agitation monter en lui. Arrivé au quart du cahier il était totalement excité. Il se releva, toujours le calepin à la main, le posa sur la table de la cuisine, alla se refaire un café fort, puis s'empara à nouveau du carnet et remonta dans sa chambre avec ses possessions. Il se recoucha en se calant confortablement contre les coussins, prit le cahier d'une main, son mug de l'autre et se remit à lire.

La journée du dimanche se passa de façon assez lente. Il finit sa lecture, puis se mit à travailler sur son bateau. Peu à peu un plan se formait dans son esprit. _Dinozzo tu es à moi _songea-t-il.

Le lundi matin, il arriva comme à son habitude avec une heure d'avance sur ses subordonnés. Comme à l'accoutumée ce fut justement Tony qui arriva le premier.

« Salut, boss déjà là ? » fit le jeune homme très enthousiaste pour un lundi matin, pas vraiment étonné que Gibbs soit arrivé avant tout le monde.

« Bonjour, Tony » répondit Jethro en le fixant droit dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire malveillant.

Le jeune Agent, regarda son aîné, mis mal à l'aise par l'intensité de son regard acier. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose de bizarre était arrivé, que son boss savait une chose qu'il ignorait. Il avait l'habitude de voir ça pendant les enquêtes : après tout Gibbs était capable de discerner des choses sur les suspects avant que lui ou les autres n'aient même l'idée de chercher dans cette direction là. Sauf que là Tony avait la nette impression que son patron détenait un de ses secrets à lui, et un dont il aurait voulu cacher l'existence à tout prix. Son mal aise perdura pendant toute la semaine sans qu'il ne puisse véritablement mettre le doigt sur se qui le gênait vraiment. Son patron agissait normalement devant les autres mais, quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, son regard intense ne le quittait pas. Ca et les phrases ambiguës que l'agent senior n'avait cessé de dire tout au long de la semaine, lui faisait penser que son patron jouait avec lui, le mettant souvent dans un état second et passablement excité.

Il était tard en ce vendredi soir quand Tony termina son rapport. Gibbs l'ayant envoyé chercher tout et n'importe quoi toute la journée il n'avait pu l'achever comme les autres, et voilà pourquoi à plus de 22h il était toujours là, à finir de taper son fichu rapport alors que tout le monde était rentré chez lui depuis belle lurette. Enfin, non pas tout le monde : Jethro était encore là. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui, et c'était ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer normalement. Certaines phrases ou attitudes de son supérieur lui semblaient familières, pleines de sous-entendus sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi, comme lorsqu'il l'avait surpris à la sortie de la douche dans les vestiaires, ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'une minuscule et insignifiante serviette vert pomme et qu'il lui avait dit d'une voix sensuelle avec un petit sourire : « Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous agent Dinozzo ? » Son pantalon était devenu trois tailles trop petites d'un coup

Gibbs était étonné par la capacité de résistance de son agent. Pendant toute la semaine il n'avait cessé de l'attiser par son comportement et ses phrases à double sens, sortant parfois des phrases que l'italien lui-même avait écrit. Mais a plusieurs reprise il avait sentit celui-ci près de la rupture. Un sourire lui vint quand il pensa à la rencontre dans les vestiaires. Mais mis à part ce moment, l'italien ne semblait pas décidé à saisir la perche qu'il lui. Il regarda son agent finir de taper son rapport et passa à l'attaque : le jeu avait assez duré.

« Dinozzo » aboya-t-il.

« Oui patron ? » répondit immédiatement le jeune homme levant ses yeux du moniteur pour les poser sur son supérieur.

« J'ai besoin d'un formulaire GH-3889 » prétexta l'ex-marine

« Hein… ? »

« Tu es sourd Dinozzo ? »

« Non, patron…. Mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de réquisitionner une unité cynophile ? » questionna Tony perplexe.

« J'ai dit que j'avais besoin du formulaire GH-3889, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais m'en servir. » répliqua Jethro.

Anthony regarda son patron, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir ; mais bon, le suivre était parfois impossible. Il se dit qu'il comprendrait plus tard aussi ouvrit-il le tiroir gauche de son bureau et c'est là qu'il s'aperçut que son cahier de fic avait disparu. _M***_

« Tu as perdu quelque chose ? » questionna l'ancien militaire d'une voix amusée.

« Oui… non » se reprit-il immédiatement.

« C'est drôle, à voir ta tête on jurerait que tu as perdu quelque chose …. Peut-être un petit cahier rose… » termina Gibbs.

« Comment tu connais se cahier ? » demanda Tony paniqué à l'idée que son patron ait pu lire son contenu.

« Tu l'emmènes partout avec toi » fit remarquer l'aîné.

« Oui… c'est vrai… je pensais l'avoir laissé là » informa Tony rassuré, de plus par le fait que, le cahier étant rédigé en français il y avait peu de chance pour que qui que ce soit le lise.

« D'ailleurs j'ignorais que tu parlais et écrivais français » souffla Jethro.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Gibbs eu un petit sourire et alla récupérer le cahier dans son bureau avant de le lui rendre. Il vit le jeune homme pâlir.

« Tu l'as lu ? » murmura Tony gêné, ce cahier contenant bon nombre de ses fantasmes.

« Certains passages sont ….. Maa fois très chauds » assura l'agent senior.

« Tu lis le français ? » questionna inutilement l'italien.

« Et oui »

« Et m**** » lâcha le junior, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« J'ignorais que tu écrivais ce genre de littérature… c'est quoi exactement ? » poursuivit son ami moqueur.

« Du Slash……….Une fanfiction slash……… Une histoire homosexuelle.» informa l'italien relevant les yeux vers lui.

« Ca j'avais compris, je suis étonné que toi tu en écrives. »

« C'est la sœur de Rody qui m'a contaminé, elle avait l'habitude d'en écrire en se servant de nous deux comme personnages. » indiqua le jeune homme avec malgré tout un sourire dans la voix à la pensée de Rodney.

« Rody ? » répéta Jethro.

« Rodney Mckay, Docteur Rodney Mckay mon meilleur ami » expliqua le jeune homme ne pouvant dissimuler un sourire au souvenir de son si abrasif ami.

« Ton ami, est homosexuel ? » questionna Jethro après un moment.

« Rodney ? Ni homosexuel ni même bisexuel même s'il est canadien. Moi je faisais tomber les filles d'un seul regard mais Rodney lui les faisait craquer après coup quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, elles finissaient par succomber à son étrange charme à la fois offensant et totalement naïf » déclara Tony un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Oui es-tu homosexuel ? » s'enquit l'aîné d'une voix profonde et grave.

« Bi, mais avec une nette préférence pour les hommes, » finit-il par avouer après avoir hésité à lui répondre. Après tout même si désormais il était civil Jethro était un ancien militaire et les militaires détestaient les bis autans que les homos. Mais il se doutait que l'agent avait deviné puisqu'il avait lu son cahier.

Après un silence de quelques minutes le plus jeune se leva de sa chaise.

« Écoute, si tu veux ma démission tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas ébruiter la chose » pria doucement l'italien le cœur brisé par avance de laisser la famille d'adoption qu'il s'était trouvé au NCIS et surtout l'homme devant lui.

« Je veux en effet quelque chose de toi……….. »

« Tu auras ma démission demain à la première heure sur ton bureau » le coupa Anthony, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Voyant les larmes de Tony, Gibbs se donna un claque derrière la nuque : le deuxième b de Gibbs était bien pour bâtard pas de doute ! Il se rapprocha du jeune homme le prit dans ses bras, le sentit se tendre mais, au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par se laisser aller à l'éteinte. Après un moment il lui chuchota « Ce que je veux Tony, c'est toi. »

« Moi ? » demanda le jeune homme le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Oui » affirma le plus âgé « tu veux ? ».

Tony déglutit péniblement. Devant le regard chargé de désir que son patron posait sur lui, il eut juste le courage de hocher la tête. Aussitôt son ami prit possession de ses lèvres l'entraînant dans un baiser à la fois fougueux et sensuel. Au bout d'un moment il détacha ses lèvres de celles du plus jeune avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille d'une voix sexy « J'aimerais bien essayer de mettre en pratique certaines de tes fics………………. Comme celles que tu as classées NC-17 »

Tony éclata de rire.

Fin

Alors ? Votre avis ?


End file.
